Currently in many application systems, depth maps are obtained by depth estimation methods which find correspondence among different video views. Due to camera setting mismatches, different shooting positions, and depth estimation errors, the resulting depth maps may exhibit some artifacts. The use of such depth maps could lead to unacceptable rendering errors in generated virtual views.